youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deceased YouTubers/@comment-36289139-20180816012450
found more channel name: ChristineLexis4500 Channel Link: Deleted this year last week Facebook link: deleted the same time as her channel and her parentsgofundmepage for a wonderful burial Subscribers: Was 100k subs at the time of her death before her deletion she had 245700 subscribers becasue everyone missed her Cause of death Cance of the lungs Date of Death: March 17th 2013 Channel creation date: november 30th 2010 Additional ifomation: the gofundmepae was recently removed for some reason around last week ro so so the proof is gone but if i added this last week or 2 weeks ago it whould of been fine also on january 2011 she celebrated 4000 subscribers and oly 2 weeks later she then celebrated 10k and she was happy it took her 2 weeks to hit 10k but then she lost 1k after she was sent to the hospital after fracturing her left elbow and her left hand ater falling down the stairs o tape ebcause she thought it whould earn her more but she lost a good thousand then june of that year she celebrated 20k subs but then the bad happened she stopped publishing on facebook and youtube for a good month because then 4 days after her celbration her father died of a stroke and she was too messed up to keep posting finaly just one month later on july she made a anouncmet video that her father died and she wont be post as much as before but there was good news and while she rated she earned a good 3000 subs while her wait then just 4 months later she finaly reached her long goal of 50k november 4th she then announced even more good news hat she was moving from her house in bellham and she was moving int a cozy 2 story in the city area after that she stopped posting for sometime between 8 months r a year i forget but sometime in 2012 she started posting again and everyone was psoting rapidly in the comments where have you been its been 1 sober long year! glad your ok! :D the video she posted was that there was some bad news and good news the bad news is well her landlord overpriced the house and jsut 2 months after she moved in t went from 800$ to 1500$ and she chouldint aford it so then she was living with her parents for a year because her oney ws gone her laptop everythig she took wasstolen by the landlord for not paying her voerpriced rent but then she found a little apartment and she bough a new laptop and thats how she posted the new video then after 3 long months of no sudden stoppings of posting and lfie on her channelshe stopped and then march 18th 2013 yes i know that was litery another year of waiting with a sudden cliffhanger/stop someone posted on her facebook people think her parents did or someoen but it was her parents saying that after a year of fighting lung cancer she sadly passed away on march 17th 2013 then her parents made a gofund me page to earn the money to get her a wonderful burial and fancy coffin and the goal of 15k it failed and they only earned 7560$ and it ws closed in 2014 and then last week of this year it was removed so was her channel her facebook and everything that belonged to her